


The Eyes of an Angel

by bellaisatardis



Series: Adventures of Tardis and co. at Downton [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Downton Abbey
Genre: Downton Abbey - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Weeping Angels - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaisatardis/pseuds/bellaisatardis
Summary: The Doctor and Clara find themselves in another adventure with the Crawley's. Weeping Angels, slight romance, a baby cameo, and plot twists await in the sequel to A Glitch in Time!





	1. Chapter 1

hi! so I know I'm working on ud&ba (idk I didn't feel like writing it all out) but I felt like posting this was a little overdue. I actually finished this mid-2017 but just never got around to posting it here so here you go! 

Chapter One:  
~Of angels and garden parties~

Mary couldn’t seem to look away. It had been two years since the Doctor had last visited them and her grandmother had finally gotten those statues she had wanted. They only came in last week and she was having a garden party to show them off. However, something seemed to be off. Everytime she would set eyes on one she couldn’t look away. She was sitting at a table sipping tea when she felt something in her eye. She shook it off and stood up, turning her back on the angels and going to find someone to talk to. She would’ve talked to Tom, who she had become closer with over the last few years, or Matthew but both were away on a shooting trip for the day with her father. 

“They are lovely.” Said Edith, who had joined her sister by the outskirts of the tent.

“Yes I suppose they are.” Said Mary. “However, I have the strangest feeling when I look at them.” She tilted her head and looked at the one closest to her. This one had its hands over its eyes. 

“Are you enjoying the statues?” Asked the Dowager Countess, joining the two girls. 

“Of course!” Smiled Mary, “They are beautiful.” Her grandmother nodded in agreement before walking away again to entertain more guests. Mary gave one last look at the angel before turning back to Edith. Neither of them noticed the angel move, or the hands reaching towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
~Of counting and arrivals~

“Mary Crawley, I swear if you don’t stop rubbing your eye I’ll- I’ll do something…” Exclaimed Edith, thinking about what she should do, “I’ll do something that you won’t like.” 

“Oh trust me, you’ve done plenty of that and that’s hardly a threat.” Said Mary, rolling her eyes. 

“Good afternoon, ladies.” Said Matthew, who had just appeared on the landing. “We got back a bit earlier than expected so I thought I’d come check on you.” Mary smiled at him but was quickly overcome with the urge to rub her eye again. 

“Darling,” She began, “Would you mind looking at my eye? It’s been itching ever since we got back from granny’s and Edith hasn’t been very helpful.” 

“There’s nothing in your eye.” Said Edith, rolling her eyes as Matthew went over to Mary. He chuckled quietly before placing his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes. Everyone fell silent and the only thing you could hear was quiet breathing and an occasional sigh from Edith. 

“I couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.” Said Matthew, giving Mary a kiss. 

“Aha!” Said Edith. “I told you.” 

“We really ought to be ten to each other.” Said Mary, turning towards Edith.

“What?” She asked.

“Nicer.” Said Mary, “Is it really that outlandish?” 

“You said ten.” Said Edith.

“No, I said nicer. Do you need to get your ears checked?” Asked Mary, rolling her eyes. 

“Whatever happened to being nicer.” Muttered Edith. Suddenly, a strange wheezing noise started up from down the hall. The nanny rushed out of the nursery, babbling about sorcery and kidnappers. Edith immediately took off, with Matthew on her heels. Mary ran a bit slower than the others, grabbing a confused Tom (who had just walked up the stairs) by the hand and dragging him along too. When they made it to the nursery Edith flung the door open and stopped, staring at the large blue police box in front of her.

“Is it him?” Asked Tom, going up to the box and running a hand over the blue wood.

“Who else flies around in a police box?” Asked Mary, rolling her eyes, and then vigorously rubbing them. 

“Yes but he hasn’t been here in years.” Pointed out Matthew. 

“Can someone explain what’s going on?” Sighed Edith impatiently. 

“It’s the Doctor. He flies through space and time in his blue police box, saving galaxies and planets. Honestly, weren’t you paying attention last time?” Said Mary.

“He didn’t take me in his magical box last time.” Said Edith. “He only popped into my room a few times.” 

“Back again!” Exclaimed the Doctor, opening the door and stepping out, Clara close behind him. “So, how was your Christmas?” He asked, looking around at the astonished faces in front of him. 

“Christmas?” Said Tom, “It’s June.” 

“Oh, Doctor. Will you ever learn to land in the right time? We’re months late!” Exclaimed Clara. 

“Months, you’re two years late.” Said Mary, rolling her eyes. The Doctor grumbled irately. 

“At least it’s not been twelve years.” He sighed eventually. Then he noticed Mary’s eyes, which were red from all the times she had rubbed them. “Have you been crying?” He asked her.

“That’s rather blunt, Doctor.” Muttered Clara.

“I haven’t been crying. There’s just been something in my eye for the past few hours.” Responded Mary, ignoring Edith’s dramatic sigh. The Doctor’s eyes widened and he seemed to have realized something important. 

“Care to share with the class?” Asked Clara, as she watched him practically buzz from… whatever emotion he was feeling. 

“Oooh Clara! The angels!” He exclaimed. Clara took a step back. 

“Yes?” 

“In my eleventh regeneration, I had a companion named Amy Pond. We went to go investigate this planet once that supposedly had weeping angels on it. However, they were dying. Amy happened to look into the eyes of one of these angels and the angel climbed inside of her eye. I got it out by destroying all of the angels, they did come back eventually though. And your grandmother,” Said the Doctor, turning to point at Mary, “Purchased some of these beautiful angels. May we have a look at them?” He asked. 

“I don’t see why not.” Shrugged Mary. “Although, I believe it would be a bit odd to go back so soon, since we were there only a few hours ago.” 

“But we have plenty of catching up to do.” Smiled Tom. 

“Where are the children?” Asked Matthew suddenly, looking around the room. 

“We’re facing murderous statues and you’re worried about the children?” Exclaimed the Doctor. 

“A bit, yeah.” he muttered, looking around the room for a moment before his eyes landed on three beds, all containing sleeping children. “They’re still asleep.” He said, bewildered. 

“Well,” Said Mary, “Why don’t we go talk somewhere else while Edith stays here?” 

“Why do I have to stay here?” Asked Edith.

“Because the nanny has run off and we’ve no one else to watch them.” Just as Mary finished their father peeked in, 

“Oh hello, I was just coming to check on- what the hell is that?” He asked, stepping into the room fully. 

“Oh, papa! Wonderful to see you. We’ll just be off now.” Said Edith leading the way out of the door before her sister could call her back. The sister in question rolled her eyes and followed Edith out of the room. Once they were all in the hallway Mary gasped,

“What time is it?” She asked the group, stopping in the middle of the hallway. 

“Almost four, why?” Asked Clara, glancing down at her watch. 

“Tony Gillingham should be here any minute.” Mary sighed. Matthew wrinkled his nose,

“Why?” He asked, seemingly irritated. 

“Because he was passing through town and I asked him to stay.” She shrugged, “Besides, even though he likes me doesn’t mean I like him. You don’t think I’d actually hook up with him or something ridiculous like that, do you? Because for one, I’m married already; and two, I love you; and three, even if I wasn’t married I wouldn’t marry him of all people.” 

“I see you clearly haven’t given this Tony guy the, ‘back off I’m married’ talk.” Said Clara.  
“No. Although I suppose it’s about time.” Said Mary. 

“Well, let’s head downstairs then!” Exclaimed The Doctor. “Is Mr. Gillingham an alien?” He asked as they made their way.

“Not the last time I checked.” Muttered Mary, rolling her eyes. “But perhaps you could ask him when he arrives.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
~of Tony Gillingham and fire~

The Doctor and Clara stood a few feet behind the family, standing in the crisp spring air. After a few moments of silence, a car pulled up and out stepped a man with dark hair who both time travelers figured was Tony Gillingham. 

“Hello!” He said, stepping up to the family and giving Lady Grantham a hug. “How have you all been since my last visit?” 

“Good.” Smiled Cora. Tony walked up to Mary and gave her a long hug, only pulling away when Mary muttered something about her eyes bugging her. 

“What was that?” Tony asked, pulling away and holding her at arm’s length. 

“There’s an angel in her eye.” Piped up the Doctor. Ignoring the man’s confused and shocked face, the Doctor continued, “Hi, yes, My name’s John Smith, or you can just call me the Doctor. And I live just down the road with my,” He stared down at Clara for a moment before saying, “With my daughter. She was friends with the late Sybil.” Tony walked over to them and shook the Doctor’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you.” He said, “What you said about the angel…” 

“It’s true,” Said Matthew, wanting to add to the conversation but also having very limited knowledge of what was happening. “You see, when you look into the eyes of an angel it can climb inside of you.” Tony opened his mouth and closed it again,

“But.. what angel’s eyes did she look into?” He asked, thoroughly confused and having no idea what he was talking about. 

“Mine.” Said Matthew with a straight face as Mary lightly slapped his arm. “Only joking, they’re angel statues. I’m not really sure how they work though.. Magic or something.” 

“It’s not magic-” Began the Doctor but was interrupted by Lord Grantham, 

“I think we ought to go inside.” He said, wondering why the Doctor man was back and if his son-in-law was going insane. 

“So when does he go home?” Asked Matthew, as he, Mary, Clara, and the Doctor, walked up the stairs to get ready for dinner. 

“Tomorrow morning like usual.” Said Mary, “Although perhaps if you annoy him enough he’ll go home early.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll do my best.” Said Matthew.

“Why don’t you like him?” Asked Clara, walking faster so she could catch up with him. 

“I’m not sure really… I guess because he seems to have a large crush on Mary, and he also just gives me bad vibes. Not Richard Carlisle bad but still bad.” Said Matthew. They stopped in front of what Clara and the Doctor recognized as Mary and Matthew’s bedroom. 

“Now go hang out in your tardis or whatever before dinner, we’ll come collect you when the gong sounds.” Said Mary, shooing them off. The Doctor and Clara walked back to the Tardis quickly, hoping to make a plan before dinner. 

“So, Said Clara, stepping into the tardis and went to sit down on the stairs, adjusting her dress and taking off her shoes. “What now?” 

“Now,” Said the Doctor, leaning against the control panel across from her, “We find those angels! We can go now if you’d like.” He said, because he’d been dreadfully bored all day. 

“Nah, I think we should stay, have some dinner, catch up. Because even though it’s been about an hour for us it has been two years for them. Plus, I’m starving.” Said Clara, leaning back and resting her hands on her stomach for emphasis. 

“Fine.” Mumbled the Doctor, “Why are all my companions so into the domestic approach? Will I ever have someone who just wants to run and take action and defeat monsters? No, it’s just, ‘lets stay for dinner’ and ‘catch up’” Said the Doctor, beginning to walk around the tardis and talk to himself. 

“Are you going to change then?” Asked Clara. 

“Why on earth would I?” He shot back, spinning around so he was facing her. 

“Because I do believe you gave Tony Gillingham the impression that you were a respectful and wealthy man who shows up at his friend's house for dinner with his beautiful daughter, who I must say, is in a very fancy dress. So, why wouldn’t you wear a suit to dinner?” Asked Clara, with a sly smile on her face. 

“I hate you.” He said, stalking down the hall towards the wardrobe. 

“No you don’t!” She called back. A few moments later the Doctor reluctantly joined her back in the control room wearing a suit. “Very fancy.” She said laughing.

“It feels so… wrong.” He said flatly. 

“Oh, come on.” Said Clara rolling her eyes. They didn’t have to wait long before there were four knocks on the door. Clara went to get it but the Doctor beat her there, opening the door to see the faces of Mary, Matthew, and Tom. 

“You changed!” Said Tom.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He sighed back. 

“Oh, stop moaning about it.” Grumbled Clara, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the Tardis. “We’ll be back soon enough.” She said, closing the door behind her. 

The group was mostly silent on the way down, occasionally making small conversations. When they opened the door and Edith stood up, looking irritated. 

“Oh, I see.” She began. The others looked at each other, confused. “So you think you can tell me your little plan and then abandon me?” 

“What? Edith, we were hardly abandoning you.” Said Mary, rolling her eyes. “You simply didn’t follow us when we left. Honestly, you mustn't be so overdramatic.” 

“I’m not being overdramatic. And where have you all been anyway? I’ve been waiting down here for ten minutes.”

“If you say ‘doing things’ I will hit you.” Whispered Mary jokingly to Matthew. He chuckled quietly. 

“We’ve been in the Tardis. It took me a while to find the correct suit so I thought I’d get some help.” Lied the Doctor. It was easy to believe, he was basically a professional liar. Edith still looked skeptical but sighed in defeat. Their second dinner at the Abbey went smoothly, the Doctor continued to lie about his profession, house, staff, anything that Tony asked him about. He didn’t really know why he felt as though he couldn’t tell him the truth, but he was in too deep to go back now. As soon as dinner was over the Doctor and Clara decided that they’d head up to the Tardis early, since Clara was tired. She had hardly an hour of sleep since 1920. 

“Nine.” Said Mary. 

“Nine?” Asked the Doctor, freezing at the door. 

“What? How did you get nine from goodnight?” She asked.

“You said nine…” Said the Doctor.

“I said goodnight, are we doing this again?” She said, exasperated. 

“They’re still making her count down.” Said the Doctor, running a hand through his hair.

“Who’s making her count down?” Asked Robert.

“The angel in her eye!” He said, “now shush, I’m thinking.” He thought in silence for a moment before narrowing his eyes and walking towards Mary. “there’s something… off about you.” He began circling her before reaching out and taking a few strands of her hair in his hand, “You got a haircut!”

“I was wondering when he’d notice.” Muttered Clara, who was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. Mary swatted his hand away and ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it.

“Yes, I did. But I believe we have bigger fish to fry.” 

“Right right.. Tardis Clara, let’s go!” 

“Go where?” She asked him, letting herself be dragged around.

“The Tardis, didn’t you hear me?”

~Later that night~

Clara and the Doctor were chatting about various things when they heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Said Clara, running over and swinging the door open. “Oh, hello Matthew.”

“Hello.” He smiled at her, “Tony and Mary are having a ‘private conversation’ so I thought I’d give them some space.” Clara looked at him for a moment, a smile playing on her lips. 

“Y’know Matthew, you’re what people call a cinnamon roll on Tumblr.” She said finally. 

“I-is that good?” He asked.

“Depends. I’d say yes.” She responded, shrugging.

“Oh.. okay..”

“Hufflepuff don’t you think.” She asked the Doctor, who had joined her.

“Oh yes. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Mary would be a-”

“Slytherin.” Finished Clara. “I’m sure someone could make a fabulous ‘forbidden love’ fanfiction about them.” She said, visibly cringing. 

“I’m sure they could. Now, let’s go eavesdrop!” Said the Doctor, clapping his hands together. Clara nodded in agreement and they both set out for the door, passing Matthew who shrugged and decided to follow them. 

“Look, Tony, I know you like me but I’m married. Happily married at that and I’m not going to end my relationship because you have a crush on me. I know you say I’ve ‘led you on’ but I really haven’t.” Said Mary, from the other side of the door.

“But-” however no one got to hear what he was going to say because at that moment a scream echoed around the house. Clara and the Doctor looked at each other before running towards the noise. Matthew ran off after them; coming to a halt when he saw that Edith’s room was engulfed with flames. Mary was next to arrive on the scene, breathing heavily she stopped and looked into the room, her eyes wide. Laying on the bed was Edith, the flames getting closer and closer. The Doctor was halfway to her bed, and Matthew could hear the sounds of the rest of the family making their way to the room.

“Is she alright?” Yelled Robert, running down the hall.

“The Doctor is going to save her.” Said Clara, peeking into the room again to check on his progress. He had made it to the bed and had scooped her into his arms. Matthew wrapped his arms around Mary from behind before turning his head towards Robert. 

“Call the fire department.” He called.

“They’re already on their way,” He said, running a hand through his receding hair. Matthew nodded and immediately let go of Mary to ran over to the Doctor and help him with Edith. The Doctor set her down and she stood up, coughing and almost lost her footing before brushing the ash off her nightgown. Then they all preceded downstairs as quickly as they could, trying not to choke on the thick smoke. 

“Edith dear, I think you ought to sit down.” Said Cora, following her daughter back into the house after the firemen had successfully gotten rid of the fire.

“I’m fine mama.” She said for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. 

“How are you feeling?” Asked The Doctor, strolling over to where they were standing.

“Splendid.” Responded Edith.

“You must stop pestering Edith mama, she is a eight after all.” Said Mary, holding Matthews hand and walking over to the group.

“I’m not a eight… since when have you started rating your family?” Said Edith.

“Why on earth would you say that?” Asked Mary.

“Because-” Mary cut her off before she could finish,

“I’m counting down again aren’t I.” She said.

“Afraid so.” Said the Doctor dryly. 

“Is Mary safe?” Asked Matthew.

“Nope!” Exclaimed the Doctor, an excited glint in his eye, “She’s dying. Everytime she counts down she gets closer to death.” Silence.

“I-is that supposed to be comforting?” Asked Matthew.

“If she closes her eyes and keeps them closed until I manage to get rid of the angels she’ll be fine but if she doesn’t then by the time she gets to zero she’ll die.” He said. “Although, I think you should wait until you get to at least five to close your eyes. That way you can actually see where you’re going longer.” Mary nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:  
~of Tony Gillingham and fire~

The Doctor and Clara stood a few feet behind the family, standing in the crisp spring air. After a few moments of silence, a car pulled up and out stepped a man with dark hair who both time travelers figured was Tony Gillingham. 

“Hello!” He said, stepping up to the family and giving Lady Grantham a hug. “How have you all been since my last visit?” 

“Good.” Smiled Cora. Tony walked up to Mary and gave her a long hug, only pulling away when Mary muttered something about her eyes bugging her. 

“What was that?” Tony asked, pulling away and holding her at arm’s length. 

“There’s an angel in her eye.” Piped up the Doctor. Ignoring the man’s confused and shocked face, the Doctor continued, “Hi, yes, My name’s John Smith, or you can just call me the Doctor. And I live just down the road with my,” He stared down at Clara for a moment before saying, “With my daughter. She was friends with the late Sybil.” Tony walked over to them and shook the Doctor’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you.” He said, “What you said about the angel…” 

“It’s true,” Said Matthew, wanting to add to the conversation but also having very limited knowledge of what was happening. “You see, when you look into the eyes of an angel it can climb inside of you.” Tony opened his mouth and closed it again,

“But.. what angel’s eyes did she look into?” He asked, thoroughly confused and having no idea what he was talking about. 

“Mine.” Said Matthew with a straight face as Mary lightly slapped his arm. “Only joking, they’re angel statues. I’m not really sure how they work though.. Magic or something.” 

“It’s not magic-” Began the Doctor but was interrupted by Lord Grantham, 

“I think we ought to go inside.” He said, wondering why the Doctor man was back and if his son-in-law was going insane. 

“So when does he go home?” Asked Matthew, as he, Mary, Clara, and the Doctor, walked up the stairs to get ready for dinner. 

“Tomorrow morning like usual.” Said Mary, “Although perhaps if you annoy him enough he’ll go home early.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll do my best.” Said Matthew.

“Why don’t you like him?” Asked Clara, walking faster so she could catch up with him. 

“I’m not sure really… I guess because he seems to have a large crush on Mary, and he also just gives me bad vibes. Not Richard Carlisle bad but still bad.” Said Matthew. They stopped in front of what Clara and the Doctor recognized as Mary and Matthew’s bedroom. 

“Now go hang out in your tardis or whatever before dinner, we’ll come collect you when the gong sounds.” Said Mary, shooing them off. The Doctor and Clara walked back to the Tardis quickly, hoping to make a plan before dinner. 

“So, Said Clara, stepping into the tardis and went to sit down on the stairs, adjusting her dress and taking off her shoes. “What now?” 

“Now,” Said the Doctor, leaning against the control panel across from her, “We find those angels! We can go now if you’d like.” He said, because he’d been dreadfully bored all day. 

“Nah, I think we should stay, have some dinner, catch up. Because even though it’s been about an hour for us it has been two years for them. Plus, I’m starving.” Said Clara, leaning back and resting her hands on her stomach for emphasis. 

“Fine.” Mumbled the Doctor, “Why are all my companions so into the domestic approach? Will I ever have someone who just wants to run and take action and defeat monsters? No, it’s just, ‘lets stay for dinner’ and ‘catch up’” Said the Doctor, beginning to walk around the tardis and talk to himself. 

“Are you going to change then?” Asked Clara. 

“Why on earth would I?” He shot back, spinning around so he was facing her. 

“Because I do believe you gave Tony Gillingham the impression that you were a respectful and wealthy man who shows up at his friend's house for dinner with his beautiful daughter, who I must say, is in a very fancy dress. So, why wouldn’t you wear a suit to dinner?” Asked Clara, with a sly smile on her face. 

“I hate you.” He said, stalking down the hall towards the wardrobe. 

“No you don’t!” She called back. A few moments later the Doctor reluctantly joined her back in the control room wearing a suit. “Very fancy.” She said laughing.

“It feels so… wrong.” He said flatly. 

“Oh, come on.” Said Clara rolling her eyes. They didn’t have to wait long before there were four knocks on the door. Clara went to get it but the Doctor beat her there, opening the door to see the faces of Mary, Matthew, and Tom. 

“You changed!” Said Tom.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He sighed back. 

“Oh, stop moaning about it.” Grumbled Clara, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the Tardis. “We’ll be back soon enough.” She said, closing the door behind her. 

The group was mostly silent on the way down, occasionally making small conversations. When they opened the door and Edith stood up, looking irritated. 

“Oh, I see.” She began. The others looked at each other, confused. “So you think you can tell me your little plan and then abandon me?” 

“What? Edith, we were hardly abandoning you.” Said Mary, rolling her eyes. “You simply didn’t follow us when we left. Honestly, you mustn't be so overdramatic.” 

“I’m not being overdramatic. And where have you all been anyway? I’ve been waiting down here for ten minutes.”

“If you say ‘doing things’ I will hit you.” Whispered Mary jokingly to Matthew. He chuckled quietly. 

“We’ve been in the Tardis. It took me a while to find the correct suit so I thought I’d get some help.” Lied the Doctor. It was easy to believe, he was basically a professional liar. Edith still looked skeptical but sighed in defeat. Their second dinner at the Abbey went smoothly, the Doctor continued to lie about his profession, house, staff, anything that Tony asked him about. He didn’t really know why he felt as though he couldn’t tell him the truth, but he was in too deep to go back now. As soon as dinner was over the Doctor and Clara decided that they’d head up to the Tardis early, since Clara was tired. She had hardly an hour of sleep since 1920. 

“Nine.” Said Mary. 

“Nine?” Asked the Doctor, freezing at the door. 

“What? How did you get nine from goodnight?” She asked.

“You said nine…” Said the Doctor.

“I said goodnight, are we doing this again?” She said, exasperated. 

“They’re still making her count down.” Said the Doctor, running a hand through his hair.

“Who’s making her count down?” Asked Robert.

“The angel in her eye!” He said, “now shush, I’m thinking.” He thought in silence for a moment before narrowing his eyes and walking towards Mary. “there’s something… off about you.” He began circling her before reaching out and taking a few strands of her hair in his hand, “You got a haircut!”

“I was wondering when he’d notice.” Muttered Clara, who was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. Mary swatted his hand away and ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it.

“Yes, I did. But I believe we have bigger fish to fry.” 

“Right right.. Tardis Clara, let’s go!” 

“Go where?” She asked him, letting herself be dragged around.

“The Tardis, didn’t you hear me?”

~Later that night~

Clara and the Doctor were chatting about various things when they heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Said Clara, running over and swinging the door open. “Oh, hello Matthew.”

“Hello.” He smiled at her, “Tony and Mary are having a ‘private conversation’ so I thought I’d give them some space.” Clara looked at him for a moment, a smile playing on her lips. 

“Y’know Matthew, you’re what people call a cinnamon roll on Tumblr.” She said finally. 

“I-is that good?” He asked.

“Depends. I’d say yes.” She responded, shrugging.

“Oh.. okay..”

“Hufflepuff don’t you think.” She asked the Doctor, who had joined her.

“Oh yes. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Mary would be a-”

“Slytherin.” Finished Clara. “I’m sure someone could make a fabulous ‘forbidden love’ fanfiction about them.” She said, visibly cringing. 

“I’m sure they could. Now, let’s go eavesdrop!” Said the Doctor, clapping his hands together. Clara nodded in agreement and they both set out for the door, passing Matthew who shrugged and decided to follow them. 

“Look, Tony, I know you like me but I’m married. Happily married at that and I’m not going to end my relationship because you have a crush on me. I know you say I’ve ‘led you on’ but I really haven’t.” Said Mary, from the other side of the door.

“But-” however no one got to hear what he was going to say because at that moment a scream echoed around the house. Clara and the Doctor looked at each other before running towards the noise. Matthew ran off after them; coming to a halt when he saw that Edith’s room was engulfed with flames. Mary was next to arrive on the scene, breathing heavily she stopped and looked into the room, her eyes wide. Laying on the bed was Edith, the flames getting closer and closer. The Doctor was halfway to her bed, and Matthew could hear the sounds of the rest of the family making their way to the room.

“Is she alright?” Yelled Robert, running down the hall.

“The Doctor is going to save her.” Said Clara, peeking into the room again to check on his progress. He had made it to the bed and had scooped her into his arms. Matthew wrapped his arms around Mary from behind before turning his head towards Robert. 

“Call the fire department.” He called.

“They’re already on their way,” He said, running a hand through his receding hair. Matthew nodded and immediately let go of Mary to ran over to the Doctor and help him with Edith. The Doctor set her down and she stood up, coughing and almost lost her footing before brushing the ash off her nightgown. Then they all preceded downstairs as quickly as they could, trying not to choke on the thick smoke. 

“Edith dear, I think you ought to sit down.” Said Cora, following her daughter back into the house after the firemen had successfully gotten rid of the fire.

“I’m fine mama.” She said for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. 

“How are you feeling?” Asked The Doctor, strolling over to where they were standing.

“Splendid.” Responded Edith.

“You must stop pestering Edith mama, she is a eight after all.” Said Mary, holding Matthews hand and walking over to the group.

“I’m not a eight… since when have you started rating your family?” Said Edith.

“Why on earth would you say that?” Asked Mary.

“Because-” Mary cut her off before she could finish,

“I’m counting down again aren’t I.” She said.

“Afraid so.” Said the Doctor dryly. 

“Is Mary safe?” Asked Matthew.

“Nope!” Exclaimed the Doctor, an excited glint in his eye, “She’s dying. Everytime she counts down she gets closer to death.” Silence.

“I-is that supposed to be comforting?” Asked Matthew.

“If she closes her eyes and keeps them closed until I manage to get rid of the angels she’ll be fine but if she doesn’t then by the time she gets to zero she’ll die.” He said. “Although, I think you should wait until you get to at least five to close your eyes. That way you can actually see where you’re going longer.” Mary nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:  
~of slipping away and falling down~

Matthew dropped his book with a clatter. 

“I knew it!” Said the Doctor.

“Did you?” Said Clara, raising one of her eyebrows. 

“Yes. If you haven't noticed, our tardis is parked next to the only bathroom on this floor that isn't connected to a bedroom. Early this morning, I heard someone throwing up in said bathroom. Naturally, as I was concerned, I peeked out of the tardis to see who it was. I made my assumptions when I saw it was Mary. Plus, if they have a bathroom connected to their bedroom then why would she feel the need to use this one? Obviously it’s because she wanted to keep it a secret until she was sure.” 

“Okay Sherlock Holmes.” Snorted Clara. “I didn't think you actually knew. I figured you were just being smart.”

“Yes well, I’m not just a pretty face you know.” He said. Clara looked at him strangely before looking back at the happy couple. “Congratulations. Although, this does complicate matters. We don't know how the angel inside of you will react to the baby…” 

“You make it sound like a concerned family member.” Said the Doctor. We need to get the angel out as soon as possible. We don't want it to somehow infect the baby too.”

“Now you’re making it sound like a disease.” Said Clara, rolling her eyes. “Essentially, our mission is destroy all angels. Now, when can we see your grandma?”

“She’s coming over for dinner tonight so we can sneak over and have a peek at them.” Said Mary.

“Excellent.” Said The Doctor. “But who will make our excuses?” He looked pointedly at Mary. 

“Oh? You think I’m going to stay?” She rolled her eyes. “No, I’ll get Edith to make something up. She was so very annoyed when we ‘left her out’ last time.”

“Perhaps The Doctor is right, darling..” began Matthew.

“No. The plan is settled. I’m going to see Edith right now. I’ll tell her of our plans and let her come up with the rest.” Before anyone could object, she walked out of the tardis and lightly closed the door behind her. Matthew, still in a slight daze, picked up his book off the floor and began to relocate the page he was on, though he looked a bit distracted. 

“I’m going to be a father.” He whispered.

“Believe it or not, you already are one.” Muttered the Doctor. “Now, don't you have something to do? Paperwork or… something?” 

“Not that I’m aware. I was planning on sitting here and finishing my book, if that's alright. I find the breathing of the tardis ever so calming.” Said Matthew, settling back into his chair.

“No, no that’s perfectly alright.” The Doctor turned around to look for Clara when a loud thump echoed from outside the Tardis doors. Matthew dropped his book again (Clara cringed, the damage he was doing to the spine…) and flung the doors open before looking out into the hallway. With Clara and the Doctor in hot pursuit he ran out and stopped by Mary’s barely moving form. 

“What's happening to her?!” Asked Matthew worriedly. He took her face in both of his hands and looked into her unfocused brown eyes. 

“She needs to close her eyes, now.” Commanded the Doctor, dropping down on his knees.

“But, I have to see…” Whispered Mary. 

“There are three of us to see for you. Now close them.” Said The Doctor more urgently, pressing his fingers against her racing pulse. She scrunched up her face in concentration before her eyes slid shut and after a few moments her pulse returned to normal. Matthew let out a sigh and leant down to kiss Mary on the nose, letting go of her head.

“Is she alright?” Asked Clara.

“For now. Have I ever told you about the one thing that angels absolutely hate?” He asked her, hopping back onto his feet again.

“Not that I’m aware…” said Clara.

“WATER!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms out. “All we need to do is get them all in one place filled with water. And Mary, I do believe we’ll have to sneak away before someone finds us, wouldn't want anyone worrying-”

“Ah, I hoped to catch you when I went down. Grandmama should be here soon so you ought to change for dinner.” Said Lady Grantham, stepping out of her room while pulling on her gloves. “Mary what on earth are you doing on the floor.” Mary got shakily to her feet and held out her arms, grasping for something to hold onto. Matthew immediately grabbed her hand and steadied her.

“It seems I’ve gotten something in my eye. I’ve phoned Doctor Clarkson and he told me to keep it closed and visit him after dinner.” Said Mary convincingly.

“Oh dear, I hope it’s not serious.” Said Cora. Mary waved a hand.

“Oh no, I’ll be fine in no time.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:  
~of reunions and not dead~

“So dear Clara, tell me how our exciting story ends.” Said the Doctor, walking down another long, yet pretty, hallway.

“First, we need a good plan. Something that includes water since as you said, they don't like water. Then, thinking more long term here, we’ll come back in 9 months to see the happy baby and maybe check in when the you-know-what happens soon.” Said Clara. 

“The you-know-what? That sounds intense.” Said Matthew, meeting them at the door of the tardis. 

“It is, a bit.” 

“Spoilers Clara! You’ve been with me enough to know you can't go giving away big plot lines.” Said The Doctor. 

“Crikey, now I’m scared.” Said Matthew.

“Oh you’ll be fine. Although G-” the Doctor clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Aaaand that's enough from Clara today. Have we misplaced Mary again?” He asked.

“I’m not a child’s toy that you can misplace” said Mary, stumbling into the room and stubbing her toe on the door, muttering various curse words.

“I know. I was only joking, I’m good at jokes.. right Clara?” He asked, concerned.

“Not particularly.” She said, patting him on the shoulder. He looked slightly discouraged before hopping back into character and slamming the door shut, causing Mary to jump and fall onto Matthew, who acted on his reflexes and caught her. 

“Careful!” He exclaimed, setting her on her feet again and grasping her hand. 

“Thank you darling, I’m afraid not seeing has it's disadvantages.” She said, shooting what would have been a glare in the Doctor's direction. 

“I’m sure it does, but so does dying.” Said the Doctor calmly, before realizing something was wrong. “She shouldn’t be making that noise…” He said, kicking the Tardis in annoyance. 

“Well, she certainly won’t behave if you kick her.” Said Clara, rolling her eyes. 

“Something we can help with?” Asked Matthew. The Doctor pondered for a moment.

“Yes. Do you mind fetching your pal Tom Branson and Edith? I’m going to fetch some paper and a big easel so we can make a plan.” Said the Doctor. Matthew nodded and let go of Mary’s hand, whispering something into her ear before dashing out. 

“An easel?” Asked Clara, raising her eyebrows.

“You know in those stock photos of people in meetings, where there’s always a big whiteboard with a plan on it and everyone is smiling and pointing at it?” He asked. Clara nodded. “Yes, that’s what we’re aiming for.” Clara opened her mouth and snapped it shut with a slight shake of her head and a grin. He began walking away when a sudden dazed look appeared on his face. “Clara I have a confession to make, and Mary should be here to hear it as well.” Mary, who had been idly playing with her necklace, snapped her head up and went to walk towards them, with surprising grace.

“Go on…” Said Clara.

“So, um, remember about an hour ago when I said I was going to use the toilets.” Said the Doctor, glancing at a hallway behind the two girls backs. Clara nodded. “I actually broke one of my rules. But, I did some digging and realized that the person I was saving wouldn’t have done anything too major to upset the balance of the universe. However, it took me quite a while to do this digging which is why I haven’t done this sooner but…” Mary stifled a sob. 

“You couldn’t have!” She cried.

“I do have a time machine.” Said the Doctor winking.

“I’m not sure I follow…” Said Clara, a confused look on her face.

“Sybil is alive.” Said the Doctor smiling. “See, once everyone left her room I materialized and checked for a pulse. She certainly looked dead but there was a pulse, so faint I could barely feel it but, me being as awesome and good at stuff as I am-”

“No need to brag.” Muttered Clara.

“-I could feel it. I scooped her up and took her into the tardis, replacing her spot with some pillows-”

“So that’s why there was no body in the morning! We just assumed the one of the doctors had called to take her away before anyone woke up.”

“No, and could you all please stop interrupting me. ANYWAY, I flew her to a hospital on New New Earth that I knew had a cure for every disease. Even though I shut the hospital down a few years ago since what they were doing was horrible I knew it was my only chance so I went a few years before past me visited. Thankfully, they helped and restored her to full health within the hour. She’s been recovering in the room she used last time since I got back an hour ago.”

“You do know it's been five years since she died?” Said Mary, tears leaking out of the closed corners of her eyes. 

“Yes well it hasn't been five years for me.” Said the Doctor, rolling his eyes. “it takes quite a while to figure out what someone will do in the future. Anyways, I was thinking of having her read a book facing the back of the tardis and when the others come in she’ll just stand up and act all casual. I want to see how they react.” 

“You’re horrible.” Said Mary, half laughing half crying of happiness. 

“What a nice thing to say to someone who just saved your dead sister.” Said the Doctor. “Oh wonderful, you’re crying happily now, I always find it so strange when people do that, so human.” 

“Okay, if you want to execute this slightly evil plan of yours, we’ll need to be quick. Mary will stay here, she’s not much help anyway, I’ll go fetch Sybil and you can set up a chair, Matthew’s is still in the corner from earlier.” Said Clara, ignoring Mary’s agitated face. 

“I suppose I’ll just stand here then, blind as a bat, nursing my bruises from all the times I’ve fallen over or walked into things. Which hardly makes sense since I’m generally so graceful.” Muttered Mary under her breath. Clara whisked off down the hallway and quickly came upon the bedrooms. She smiled slightly, thanked the Tardis for being kinder than usual, and flung open the door. Sybil groaned slightly and rolled over, away from the light shining through the door.

“Rise and shine!” Said Clara, walking softly over to the bed and poking Sybil’s shoulder.

“Clara!” She exclaimed happily, “How wonderful to see you again.” She grinned. “Now, I’m aware that I almost died and was brought to this strange hospital filled with cats, but I’m not exactly sure what year it is.” 

“It’s 1925, it’s been 5 years since your ‘death’” Said Clara, a bit afraid of the other girls reaction. True to her character, Sybil didn’t lash out. She sat for a moment, pondering this information. 

“Tom!” She exclaimed suddenly. “Is Tom alright? And our daughter, and the family?” Clara laughed,

“They’re all alright. In fact, we just sent Matthew to fetch Tom and Edith. Mary is in the control room. Be careful with her, she managed to get an angel statue in her eye and has to keep her eyes close otherwise she’ll die.” Sybil looked concerned,

“An angel statue?” She asked, getting off the bed and wobbling a bit.

“Yes, you’ve missed quite a lot.” Laughed Clara.

“Do fill me in.” Said Sybil, plopping back on the bed again. Clara thought for a moment before sitting down next to her. 

“Well, I wasn't here for the full five years but I’ll do my best. Basically, it started when your grandmother got interested in these angel statues. They’re called weeping angels and transport people back in time when they touch you. However her batch was dying and when Mary looked into its eyes for an extended amount of time, it climbed in. We’re on a bit of a time limit since Mary is pregnant, act surprised when she tells you, and we don’t know how the baby and the angel will react to each other. We were going to make a plan before the Doctor decided it time to tell us about you.” Said Clara. Sybil nodded slowly, taking everything in. 

“How will we tell everyone else?” Asked Sybil. Clara grinned.

“We’ve got a plan.” 

 

“He’s going to faint!” Giggled Sybil. Sybil and Mary had had their tearful reunion and the Doctor had introduced their plan to her. 

“Have a seat,” Said the Doctor, gesturing to the comfy looking chair. Sybil walked over to the chair and sat in it, taking the magazine the Doctor found out of his hands and anxiously awaiting Tom’s arrival. 

“He hasn’t seen me in five years.” She whispered. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Said Mary, rubbing her eye and sighing.

“Like you’d know.” Said Sybil. Suddenly, they heard voices from outside the door and Sybil quickly sunk back in the chair, invisible from the door. 

“Did you get lost?” Asked Mary, crossing her arms when Matthew walked in followed by Edith and Tom. 

“No.” Said Matthew, crossing over to her. “Tom was taking Edith on a drive and I had to wait until they came back.”

“You didn’t run to get them?” Joked Mary.

“Unfortunately not.” Laughed Matthew.

“It’s good to be in here again.” Said Tom, looking around. 

“Agreed.” Said Sybil, Standing up. Edith screamed, clapping a hand over her mouth. 

“But, she was… dead?” Said Edith. 

Tom stood in silence, his mouth slack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:  
~of plans and donuts~

Tom took a deep breath and sat down, opening a box of donuts he had in his arms and putting one in his mouth.

“I-Is this a new thing? Eating when you’re stressed?” Asked Sybil. Tom swallowed the donut.

“Not particularly. I’m just a bit… confused.” He looked pleadingly at the Doctor. “Please explain.”

“Oh yes, let me just explain why your dead wife is back from the dead while your sister-in-law is being inwardly devoured by a stone angel. This family is a mess.” Said the Doctor, shaking his head slightly. 

“We know.” Mary muttered quietly. Sybil walked over to Tom and sat next to him, putting her hands on his. 

“I still had a pulse when everyone left the room so the Doctor came and took me to an outer space hospital. Long story short, I’m the same me I was five years ago, just five years later, if that makes any sense.” Said Sybil. Tom nodded slowly, reaching out his hand and caressing her face. 

“So you only saw me last about an hour ago?” said Tom. Sybil nodded, giggling.

“It’s a bit confusing.”

“So you’re here to stay?” Asked Matthew. Sybil noded.

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Exclaimed Edith, rushing over to hug her sister. Sybil gave her an awkward hug, as she was still sat on the stairs with Tom. 

“It’s quite irritating when part of your team is impaired.” Said the Doctor, setting up the whiteboard he talked about earlier. 

“Impaired?” Asked Clara, gazing at the happy reunion.

“Well Sybil technically just had a baby, died, then was brought back to life by sentient cats and Mary can’t see. Thankfully we’ve got three others.” He said, stepping back to admire his handiwork. 

“And me.” She snorted, nudging him. “That makes four un-impaired companions” The Doctor nodded in agreement. 

“Okay team!” He called, “take a seat, take a seat, we’re making a plan.” Matthew brought Mary over to a bench Clara had taken out a few days before after complaining about the lack of seating, Tom and Sybil stayed where they were and Edith sat down on the other side of the bench Mary and Matthew were sitting on. Clara leant against the control panel where she had a clear view of the board the Doctor was fussing over. “Now. Plans aren’t my thing whatsoever but it would be quite a shame if we accidentally kill a few of you so I thought we’d take some precautions.”

“How soft-hearted of you.” Whispered Clara. 

“There’s a lake,” Said Matthew, after a few seconds of silence. “By grandmama’s house that we could lure the angels to.” The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

“Wonderful!” He wrote down “lake by angels” and looked around the room again. “Though your plan is good, I think it would be extra safe if we were to catch them in the swimming pool in the Tardis. We’d land on the house, and catch them!”

“How specific.” Said Edith.

“Is this because we don’t use the swimming pool as often as you like?” Asked Clara. “Because you just overcomplicated things by like 100%.” The Doctor rolled his eyes, 

“I mean, a bit, but it’s clearly a great plan.”

“I can be bait.” Said Mary, who was managing to eat a donut Tom handed her with as much grace as anyone with their eyes open. Matthew started to object but the doctor talked over him.

“I’m not sure that will be entirely necessary. But if it is, maybe.” She nodded and took Matthew’s hand. “Tom, I have to ask, where did you get those donuts?” 

“Actually, Edith and I went out on a drive and someone gave us a box for free. That’s where we were when Matthew came looking for us.” He said. The Doctor squinted. “Do you, um, not believe me?” He asked, a bit more awkwardly this time.

“Oh no, I do I was just wondering why I hadn’t been offered one yet.” Replied the Doctor. Edith rolled her eyes.

“Would you,” He cleared his throat, “Like a donut?” The Doctor nodded solemnly and went to pluck one out of the box, going back over to his white board and scribbling a few words down, in an attempt to make it look like they had a solid plan that wouldn’t kill anyone. 

“Alrighty team, ready?” He asked stepping back and presenting three scribbles. 

“Do you have to call us team?” Asked Mary.

“I don’t have many options. It’s either team or naming each of you individually.” He said. Mary shrugged and mentally prepared herself for what was ahead. She was aware that she wasn’t able to open her eyes yet somehow she felt as though she needed to play a part. 

“Are you alright?” Asked Matthew, noticing her stillness. She hummed a yes. “I can tell you’re not.” He nudged her gently, “want to share?” She sighed.

“I just- feel as though I need to contribute. I know I’m not much help, and neither is Sybil but I just need to help.” She said, struggling every so often while thinking of ways to describe how she felt.

“You don’t always need to be the hero.” He said gently, “There are some times when you need to put your own health and safety above helping people, hard as it is. Though I know from experience you’re pretty good at putting yourself first.” He laughed. 

“Yes, but these are people I truly love. Like remember when you were sick, I stood by you all the time, even though we were both engaged to separate people. I loved you and therefore wanted to help you. This is the same situation.”

“Well you weren’t going to die if you opened your eyes last time.” He smiled. She smiled back, 

“I suppose. I’m still going to find a way to help though.” Matthew laughed,  
“Glad to know my speech had an impact.” 

“Stop dawdling!” exclaimed the Doctor, pushing buttons on the control panel. “We’ve got some angels to kill.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:  
~of saving sybil and catkind~

I couldn’t breathe. My whole body was on fire and all I could hear was the yells of my family. A few minutes later and I couldn’t hear or see them at all. I felt weird, it was as if I were floating in a pool of water, neither cold nor hot. Just tepid. I tried to move and was surprised at how easily I could move myself. I looked around and saw a warm looking light at the end of the darkness. I wanted to go to it but someone kept calling my name. I shook my head and looked longingly towards the light but the voice kept getting more urgent. Suddenly I awoke with a gasp and immediately clutched my throat, the feeling was still there but it was less intense. I fell back on my pillow and concentrated on breathing. Not that any breathing was happening but I could at least try. The man scooped me up and my head lolled back, causing my to gasp again. I could feel my consciousness slipping and closed my eyes. I didn’t know who this man was, or where he was taking me. I briefly thought it was Tom but brushed that thought aside, it didn’t feel like Tom. The man laid me down on a cold metal floor. My breathing was still very, very labored. I could take a quick a breath every few minutes, just enough to keep me alive. Suddenly, a horrible noise started up. I flinched and opened my eyes. 

“Good to see you still have eyes. They were closed so long I thought you lost them.” Joked the man. 

“Doctor?” I rasped out.

“Yes hello. I’m taking you to a hospital,” He said, “Grab on.” However I couldn’t grab onto anything as I was still rather disoriented and had no idea what was happening.   
The Doctor sighed and walked over to my place on the floor, taking my hand and making it grab the railing. I briefly nodded my thanks and tried sucking in more air, my throat still constricted. I gave up on that when the tardis started shaking so violently all my efforts were put into hanging on. We finally landed after one laborious minute. 

“Have we arrived?” I whispered. Everything was on fire and my eyes were now closed in pain rather than concentration. 

“Yes. Relax, I’m going to pick you up.” He said. I nodded faintly and allowed myself to be carried through the double doors into a brightly lit reception room. I cracked my eyes open a bit to take in my surroundings. I gasped loudly and attracted the attention of a… cat woman? I briefly ignored the fact that I was literally on the verge of death and picked up my head, twisting it as the Doctor explained my situation to another cat woman.

“What are they?” I whispered quietly to the Doctor, who had begun carrying me to an elevator. 

“Catkind.” Responded the Doctor. “Oh, and beware of the disinfectant.” 

“The what?” I asked, my breathing getting choppier. 

“The disinfectant.” Said the Doctor. “Oh, you’ll see. Just hold on.” I nodded faintly and closed my eyes, gasping and flinching when cold water started raining from the ceiling, drenching my clothes. The added water really didn't help my breathing and I felt myself slowly slipping. I tried grasping onto life but was unconscious by the time the Doctor left the elevator. Unlike last time, I wasn't in the strange black nothingness which led me to realize that I was not in fact dying, just passed out. I was in a field, smells of spring floating past in the breeze, the green grass rippling. I stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where I was. It looked like some place on Downton’s grounds, with its old trees and soft grass. It reminded me of my childhood, playing with my sisters and hiding behind bushes. Suddenly everything started getting hazy, trees turning into grey wisps. As if someone had dumped a bucket of water on my head, I was back. I immediately went to clutch my throat but realized I could breathe normally and nothing hurt. 

“Catkind!” Said The Doctor, strolling in. “They’ve got a cure for everything. Although,” he said in a whisper, “in a few years time I’ll come and shut the whole thing down.” 

“Why?” I asked.

“They’re doing illegal things, these crazy cats.” He said, “but it's not time to worry about that now. We ought to get you home!” I nodded and stood up, surprised at how easy and smooth the transition was. 

“Should I, um, thank them?” I asked.

“I already did for you.” He said, taking my hand and practically dragging me through the hospital. It was only then that I realized I was still wearing my nightgown. 

“Have I been wearing this the whole time?” I asked. 

“Yes it's perfectly alright though. I saw someone walking around naked earlier so at least it's an improvement.” We went into the tardis and he immediately walked down a hallway, calling for me to follow. I walked on the cool metal floors until I reached a room with a white door. The Doctor pushed it open to reveal a copy of my room. “Tada! I kept your room incase you needed it! And here you are.” I thanked him and collapsed on the bed. I had endured a long day. From giving birth, dying, and being brought back to life by cats I figured I deserved sleep. The Doctor shut my door and went back to the control room. I fell asleep immediately and it felt as though it had only been seconds before I heard Clara calling my name…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:  
~of the library and killing angels~ 

“JOBS!” Exclaimed the Doctor, walking over to the laughing group. They stopped to look at him,

“Jobs?” Asked Edith. 

“Jobs.” Repeated the Doctor.

“Oh just shut up and get on with it.” Said Mary.

“Matthew and Tom will be in control of the library doors. You two will open the doors when I say go. Edith and Sybil will make sure every statue gets into the water and dies. You two are very important because you keep us from dying. Mary will stand by the entrance of the tardis to get their attention. They’ll feel the angel inside of you and will instantly be drawn to it. You’ll then quickly jump behind the door and they’ll lose their balance and fall into the water. Clara and I will make sure everything goes swimmingly.” Said the Doctor, taking people by the shoulders and moving them into their groups as he said their names. 

“I’m not one hundred percent sure I understand.” Said Sybil, trying to think through the plan. “How will the angels just fall into the pool?” The Doctor winked,

“Grab on and I’ll show you.” He said. The tardis lurched violently, sending its passengers to the floor. Then, the Doctor began walking away. “Come along pon- I mean, follow me.” He cleared his throat and kept walking, everyone hurrying to keep up. 

“Where is everyone going?!” asked Mary, exasperated. Matthew took her hand and carefully led her to everyone else, making sure she didn’t run into any walls. Their path to the library was quite the same as last time, The Doctor pointing out new rooms here and there.

“So, the Tardis just makes new rooms whenever it pleases?” Asked Edith, running her hands along the walls. 

“Yes. And get your hands off my walls, the damage oils from your skin do to walls is horrible.” He responded. Edith quickly took her hands back. 

“But couldn’t the Tardis just fix itself?” Asked Tom.

“Well perhaps but I wouldn’t want to test it.” He said shuddering.

“Doctor, you stroke the Tardis all the time. There’s no need to be a hypocrite.” Said Clara, jokingly. The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her.  
“Why’s everyone bullying me all of the sudden?” Asked The Doctor. 

“I mean, you practically asked for it.” Said Clara.

“Oo, this is it right? I remember those doors from last time.” Said Matthew. 

“Correct! We’ve arrived.” Said the Doctor. “Now, everyone inside.” They all huddled in, though the room was massive. When they looked back, they could see the deep pool, surrounded by old, brown books that towered over their heads. Mary heard the soft noises of the pool water sloshing about and the gentle creaks the bookshelves would make and turned her head to get a better feel of the library when her nose collided with a soft, yet hard object. She made a little ‘oof’ noise and stuck out her hand to feel what it was. When she realized it was Matthew’s arm she had hit she began softly giggling. After quietly explaining what happened the two of them fell into fits of giggles, drawing the attention of the whole room. “Ahem.” Said the Doctor. “I do believe we have a job to do.” Matthew nodded weakly,

“Yes, of course. Sorry.” They pulled themselves together and waited for their next instructions. 

“Close your eyes.” They all did as they were told, except for Mary who had already completed step one long before it was needed. They heard a ‘whoosh’ and the Doctor told them to open their eyes. Everyone gasped. The doors opened out into the broad daylight. It appeared they were on the side of their grandmother’s house. Above them, the angels loomed, watching. Below was the pool. It had rotated slightly so if you were to jump from the doors you’d land safely in it. The first to walk was Sybil, small steps at first, just to get a feel for it. If was as if they were walking on a wall, yet they were still walking on the ground. The tardis had shifted to the side, them on the wall (or floor rather), angels above, pool below. Mary was walking around normally, unaware of the shift. After a few seconds of stunned silence and looking at each other, they all jumped into action. Matthew and Tom immediately ran to the doors, Sybil and Edith ran down to the pool, albeit a bit slowly. Mary continued wandering until Clara came up to her.

“Okay, apparently I’m in charge of you.” She laughed. Mary nodded nervously.

“So what am I to do?” Mary asked. 

“Open your eyes.” Said Clara. “You’ve still got quite a bit of time left and we think you’ll be fine. It’s really just to make sure you don’t get crushed by falling angels.” 

“‘Think’ was the keyword in that sentence.” Said Mary.

“Just keepin it real.” Said Clara, patting her on the shoulder. 

“Here come the angels!” yelled the Doctor, who was standing on Tom’s side of the door. 

“Open!” Said Clara, pushing her towards Matthew, “I’ll signal when you need to come out.” Mary nodded and opened her eyes, blinded by the light, she stumbled towards Matthew. 

“I’ve missed your eyes.” He said. 

“This is no time to be a romantic, darling.” She said, marveling in the fact that she could once again adequately roll her eyes. Clara began furiously signaling random handsigns at her. Once Mary noticed them, she hopped out. From her limited knowledge she knew that for the angels to move she couldn’t look at them, but as she went to close her eyes, the angels started moving, graceful movements, yet still rather choppy. Every step they took Mary got a bit more panicked. There were three angels, the fourth in her. Once they made it right to the edge, about to fall in, she ran out of the way, hiding right behind the door. She breathed heavily for a moment before looking down. Below her, the angels corpses were floating in the pool and Sybil and Edith kept peeking over the sides, making sure none of them were escaping. Tom and Matthew closed the doors and began following the Doctor down towards the pool, Mary, her eyes still open, followed. Clara stayed behind and walked down with Mary. 

“You did well.” She said. 

“Thanks. When will you guys leave?” Asked Mary. “Not that I want you to leave.” She added quickly. 

“Soon but we’ll be back.” Said Clara, smiling. 

“How do you fancy a little swim, Mary?” Asked the Doctor, gesturing to the pool below. 

“Um, why?” She asked.

“All the angels are dead but you need to kill the final one. All you have to do is float a bit and it’ll leave. It’ll feel like something shaking about inside of you but then it will just disappear.” He explained as they walked towards the pool, Matthew, Tom, and Clara in tow. Mary shrugged,

“Anything to get it to go away.” However she did look pretty put out about having to ruin her dress, and having to explain what happened to Anna. They made it to the pool and she took off her shoes, saving at least one item of clothing. She then sat on the side of the pool for a second before slipping in. When she resurfaced she made a disdainful noise and peeled back the fabric clinging to her body. “Have you ever swam in your clothes?” she asked the Doctor. “It’s horrible.”

“It’s not that bad.” said the Doctor. “We can give you a change of clothes when you get out.” She nodded half heartedly. 

“Is the feeling quite tingly?” she asked, tilting her head slightly to one side and closing her eyes, trying to locate the feeling.  
“Yep! The angel should be out of you right when the tingly feeling stops.” He said. Looking down at his watch. Everyone sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, looking around and taking in the room. Only moments after everyone lapsed into silence, Mary sighed dramatically and waded over to the side of the pool, immediately pulling herself out and looking disgruntled. 

“A towel please.” She shivered. The Doctor nodded quickly and ran to get a towel on the other side of the pool. He handed it over to her and she wrapped herself up in it, sitting back down with the others. 

“Now we get you a change of clothes and bring everyone home!” Said the Doctor, beginning to walk up the floor towards the door. “Clara please go fetch Mrs. Crawley a suitable outfit.” He gave her a little wink. Clara grinned, catching his message. The walked up the room and out into a corridor, the closet conveniently on the other side. She sauntered in and immediately went towards the section that had the most 1900s wear. She picked out the gaudiest dress of the bunch. A black gown the had an almost turtleneck like top with deep red ruffles that started at the waist and went to the floor. It was tight fitting and sleeveless. As she walked back across the hall, she couldn't help but feel almost bad for the poor girl. She had just destroyed some statues and here they were, pranking her. It wasn't really a prank though, she decided after some deliberation. More just her and the Doctor wanting to see Mary’s reaction to the dress, and her parents. 

“I’m back!” She said as she walked into the library. She was happy to see it was back to normal. Mary hopped up from the pool. She had been sitting amongst everyone, chatting and resting her head on Matthew’s shoulder. 

“Oh. Is that all you could find?” She asked, looking at the dress with a slightly disgusted face. 

“Unfortunately.” Said Clara, a bit to cheery. “Well, go try it on!” She thrusted it into her hands and pushed her towards a secluded part of the library. She then went to join the others by the pool. A few moments later, a disgruntled Mary marched out of the aisle and stood before them, ruffles and all. 

“You look lovely. Off we pop!” Said The Doctor, grabbing Clara’s hand and dragging her out the door and towards the control room everyone else tiredly following. 

“There’s a lot of following involved.” Said Edith, falling into step with the 1,000 year old man. “You and Clara run ahead while the rest of us trail behind.” 

“Yes well that’s why I try to pick people who are more athletically inclined.” Said the Doctor, rolling his eyes as he punched in the coordinates for the Abbey. 

“This is incredibly itchy.” Said Mary, flopping down on the stairs and itching her neck as the tardis jostled everyone about. 

“You can take it off right when you get to your room. Perhaps you might even have help!” Said the Doctor, throwing open the doors of the tardis and gesturing out. 

“Oh shut up.” Said Mary. 

“Oooo might we be able to donate the dress to charity?” Asked Sybil. “That is, unless you want it.” 

“Do whatever you please.” Said Mary, waving one of her hands absentmindedly. Sybil grinned and took Tom's hand. They both paused for a moment, reveling in the sensation of being able to touch each other after five long years, well, for Tom at least. Mary was already five steps ahead of everyone and passed a startled Carson as she made her way down the carpeted hallway. 

“Oh, hello darling! I see your eyes are fixed?” Said Cora, walking out of a room and almost running into her daughter. 

“Ah yes, hello mama. They’ve been permanently fixed and I’m as good as new.” Said Mary, hoping she wouldn't ask about the dress. 

“And the dress..?” Damn.

“That was my fault actually.” Said Matthew, the others finally catching up to her. The Doctor accompanied us and on our way over she uh, fell into a pond.” He said it easily enough, but Cora wasn't having it. 

“You just, let her fall into a pond.” She said, putting her hands on her hips. 

“It was… very sudden.” He said. “It was a one second she was there and the next she wasn't type thing.” He laughed nervously then realized his mother-in-law had her eyes fixed on someone else. Sybil. A few tears and explanations later, the Doctor was checking his watch and sighing impatiently. 

“Sybil, you stay here with your mother while I escort your family to their rooms. We’ll be back soon and please don't die while we’re away. I can only save you so many times.” Said The Doctor. He then went and gave Tom a pat on the head. 

“Try to watch out for her. I wasn't lying, there is a limit.” Tom laughed,

“I’ll try to keep her from death.”

“Wonderful!” Clara gave them both hugs next and they left a slightly confused Cora and walked towards Mary and Matthew’s room, stopping at Edith’s on the way. 

“I do hope we see you next time.” Said Clara, hugging her. She laughed,

“Oh I’ll be here.” She grinned and waved at everyone before slipping into her room. 

“When will you be back?” Asked Matthew.

“To see your baby! Or babies…” said The Doctor, grinning. 

“But you’ll be taking the short way round.” Said Mary, frowning a bit.

“Yep. It's either that or living with you bunch for nine months and I do believe I’d prefer the first one.” The Doctor clapped Matthew's shoulder when they reached the couple's door. “Well here we are! Now pop off and go make babies.” He suddenly realized the flaw in that, “Oh, you’ve already done that. Um, just go read a book or something.” Mary laughed,

“Goodbye Doctor.” She said, giving him a hug then turning towards Clara. “I’m looking forward to seeing you again.” She said. 

“Has Lady Mary Crawley made a friend who isn't me?” Said Matthew, sarcastically. She lightly slapped him on the arm,

“Oh shut up.” She said, grinning. After everyone said their final goodbyes, the Doctor and Clara set out back towards the Tardis, hearing the unmistakable sound of bedsprings creaking from the room they just left. 

“To the future?” Asked The Doctor.

“To the future.” Said Clara, smiling widely.


	10. Chapter 10

the end! I'll probably upload the next book soon! that one I'm not quite done with bc I took a break to write ud&ba

 

Epilogue:  
~of being late… very late~

Four knocks.

“Who on earth?” asked the Doctor, going to open the door. He swung the door open and came face to face with a light haired girl who seemed to be around fourteen. “And who might you be?” 

“Mary Crawley.” She said, looking him up and down before grinning a bit, “I might ask the same of you.” 

“What happened to your hair?” asked Clara. “Wasn’t it black?” 

“Oh dear. I believe we have a mix up. You must be The Doctor, I’m Mary Crawley’s daughter.” Said the young girl.

“You mustn't think I’m that vain,” said a slightly older looking Mary “Matthew did help pick the names.” 

“This is incredibly confusing, two Mary’s?” said the Doctor, sighing.

“And me.” said another girl who looked the same age as Mary except she had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, the opposite of Mary junior (honestly why did they have to do this) who had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. 

“Dear god, there’s too many of you! Where are you all coming from?” exclaimed the Doctor, crossing his arms.

“My name’s Isabella and you can call Mary May if you’d like, that's what I do.”   
Isabella and Mary (or May rather) seemed like soft people, taking after their father and not their mother. 

“Now, I believe you have some explaining to do.” Said Mary, telling the two girls to go find Matthew, Sybil, Tom, or all of the above.

“So twins! That’s fun.” Said Clara,

“I don't believe that's what we’re here to talk about,” whispered The Doctor.

“Oh it's most certainly not. You show up, only two months after the girls were born, with a different face. Clara’s there but hasn't a clue who we are and you’re running around in a bowtie seducing our butler!” Exclaimed Mary angrily. 

“Spoilers!” said the Doctor.

“Spoilers!? It's already happened!” 

“I think we ought to settle down…” said Clara, sighing with relief when she saw Matthew strolling down the hall.

“I completely agree. Is there really a need for such fuss?” He asked.

“Why yes, they are 14 years late after all.” She said, mirroring the Doctor and crossing her arms.

“14? That must be a record!”

“Doctor… I’m getting… memories.” Said Clara

“Ah yes, memories, always letting people down when they need them the most.” He said.

“No, no, memories of being here with you… before you regenerated.” She said. The Doctor looked at her worryingly,

“As am I.”


End file.
